


Yorkie Bar

by zellieh



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, British, Bromance, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Detectives, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Humor, Humour, Internalized Homophobia, Lewis: Life Born of Fire, M/M, Missing Scene, Police, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing-scene epilogue for the episode "Life Born of Fire", and fix-it fic for canon homophobia (offscreen).  Minor spoilers for Season 1 and Season 2 up to S2 episode 3. </p><p>Robbie put the Yorkie bar Hathaway handed him in his pocket and pulled the lads' mag out of his hand, wincing a bit at the tacky cover. The lady on the front was obviously – very obviously – attractive, but he couldn't help feeling it was a bit too obvious for his tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yorkie Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge I set myself in this post: <http://zellieh.dreamwidth.org/104346.html> \- <http://zellieh.livejournal.com/121313.html>. Written for [](http://pushkin666.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pushkin666**](http://pushkin666.dreamwidth.org/). It's bit too long to be a drabble. You don't mind do you? ::grins and winks::

  


Robbie put the Yorkie bar Hathaway handed him in his pocket and pulled the lads' mag out of his hand, wincing a bit at the tacky cover. The lady on the front was obviously – very obviously – attractive, but he couldn't help feeling it was a bit too obvious for his tastes.

And talking of obvious, Hathaway still looked as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Robbie hated having personal talks with his co-workers, always had, but he had to remind himself that the boy might need the help, especially after the death of his two mates. Such a waste that had been...

Robbie looked at the crumpled mag in his hand, rolled it up, and tapped Hathaway on the chest with it. "Well," he said, taking a deep breath, "what was it you said? If you're straight, you like Yorkie bars and Loaded, and if you're gay, you like shoes and musicals?"

"Yes, sir," said Hathaway, looking adorably confused. Robbie sternly reminded himself – again – that the lad was his Sergeant, young enough to be his son, and possibly very vulnerable right now. He needed someone he knew he could talk to, not a dirty old man who couldn't stop staring at his lips, no matter how lickable they looked... Which is why Robbie was going to talk about...things. Subtly, or at least as subtly as he could, under the circumstances.

"So if someone was bi, they'd like all of that then, would they?" he said, keeping his voice light and friendly.

"I suppose so, sir," said Hathaway, relaxing fractionally and letting his mouth curl up at the corners.

"Right," said Robbie, determinedly. "So all I need now is a new pair of shoes and a DVD of _La Cage Aux Folles_ , and I'll be sorted."

Hathaway's jaw dropped.

Robbie grinned at him, and tried to look as much like a supportive father-figure as he could, ignoring the rebellious part of his mind that was making a list of all the filthy, wonderful things he could do with a beautiful young man who could open his mouth that wide.  



End file.
